


Before the Breach: Xaviel Trevelyan

by MyWell



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWell/pseuds/MyWell
Summary: A short story about how the man that would one day become Inquisitor, came to be.





	Before the Breach: Xaviel Trevelyan

**But My Eyes Have Always Been This Color...**

A main branch of the Trevelyan family, that was likely to become the next High Matriarch and High Patriarch of the family, were unable to conceive a child.  As a result, concerns were raised that their branch would be unable to continue and this weakened their position as a main branch.  They tried everything to conceive from science to magic.  They tried everything except faith due to the fact that, despite the Trevelyan families typically and traditionally having a strong history with the Chantry, they were one of the few Trevelyans that didn’t believe in The Maker.  Despite their best efforts and years of trying, nothing worked.  
  
Perhaps it was out of desperation or rumors of other families potentially preparing to take their station that made them finally turn to the Chantry, but they did so with nothing left to lose.  
The next day, they were traveling to a nearby settlement when a most peculiar woman caught their attention.  While in many ways her appearance did seem human, there were aspects that made it clear she was something else; something more.  The woman was something the likes of which they had never seen before.  Her height was great enough to dwarf the tallest of Qunari, her skin resembled the gold of the finest riches as did her braids, and her eyes were an unusual golden hue that faintly glowed even in broad daylight.  The woman was so alien and beautiful that initially they didn’t even notice the fact that she was standing barefoot in blood and surrounded by the shredded remains of what were once powerful abominations and demons.  
  
She seemed ancient, powerful, and there was something about her like she didn't belong in their world yet was not from the Fade.  It made them uneasy.  They wisely decided to press on without disturbing the odd woman but before the two could act on their better judgment she addressed them.    She was unsettling and terrifying in a way that was indescribable but it was like those feelings were there but not registering.  They felt just as comfortable talking to her as they would a close friend and they told herof their troubles.  The woman listened intently until they were done pouring everything out from the inability to have children, how that would affect their standing and their aspirations for rising so they could help people, and their feelings about everything surrounding the situation.    
  
When they were done, the mysterious gilt skinned woman just stared at them both.  She stared so intently at them that they almost fell to the ground but there was something else keeping them standing; magic perhaps.  Her gaze, although it was only for a few seconds, felt like eternity permeating everything they were.  Then suddenly they felt nothing and she spoke.  “I will allow you to bear children if you wish.  All you have to do is bear one for me as well.”  Then the woman smiled in a way that caused just as much panic as it did wonder.  Initially, they thought the woman intended to bed one of them; or both of them.  She had that way about her, but she laughed in an unsettling manner as she alleviated them of that fear as if she could read what they were thinking on their faces.  
  
They still didn’t know what she meant or maybe they thought she meant well wishes by what she was saying but this was too important and perhaps The Maker was real and sent this woman to them.  They agreed and that night they made love to each other again, only this time when they did, they felt a strange magic and knew they were with child.  
  
Over the next few years they would have two sons and two daughters that appeared healthy and normal by all accounts.  All was well until they had their 5th and last child: Xaviel.  His unusual golden green eyes were apparent only mere hours after him being born.  His eyes even possessed a faint glow inside them at times.  Xaviel's eyes reminded them of the unusual golden being they encountered so many years ago and the bargain they made with her and they were terrified.  Fortunately, aside from his eyes, the child seemed normal so they raised and loved him just like their other children and they did so assuming the only connection to the woman would be his eyes as he never even developed magical talents.  
  
Years later, when the boy could walk and talk but was still too young to learn a weapon, his family was in a struggle against a ruling noble in a neighboring city.  The city wasn’t attacking theirs or any allies so Xaviel asked his father why he would risk his own safety and that of his people to deal with another city’s problems.  His father smiled as he was impressed that his little one was already taking such profound interest in the world around him.  Instead of answering Xaviel immediately, he put on a disguise and took Xaviel into the other city.  There, they saw dead bodies in a pile at the center of the city being placed there by that city’s guard.  One of them was yelling to the surrounding people letting them know that this was an example of what comes when they do not appreciate the “generous” rule of their lordship.  A woman broke down crying near one of the bodies.  It was the body of a young boy who was only a few seasons older than Xaviel at most.  She wept so much as she held the lifeless body as close to her heart as she physically could.  
  
There were others mourning as well but something about this woman caused Xaviel to weep.  His father then said, “Evil only truly prevails when people choose to rationalize ignoring it and then in the end forget its deeds, Xaviel.”  Xaviel's father then revealed a small blade as he continued to speak, "I will not rationalize this as not being our problem simply because of their residence, not while I still draw breath, and not when I have the power to try to make a difference.”  He then revealed his right arm to show scars.  With the blade, he added 9 more to add to the ones he already had and corresponding to the number of bodies that were there now.  “I do this as an oath to the victims of evil.  An oath that I will never forget them or the deeds of evil for as long as I live."  Xaviel, then looked back the woman who had now collapsed under the weight of her own despair.  He then asked that his father scar a tear under his own eye so that he would remember the sadness that occurs when one does nothing in the face of evil.  From that point forward, Xaviel was determined to be strong and always seek to do what is just.  That scarred tear forever reminds him of the tragedy of letting evil go unchallenged.  
  
As an adult, he never forgot this and even touches his scar occasionally to remind him of that day as if it had just happened.  It allowed him to push himself in his training and reflect on his own actions in order to ensure that he was truly being just.  Xaviel had grown into a man that will always do everything within his power and beyond if need be to stop that which threatens the lives of innocents, and despite being in a state of confusion and held prisoner for something he doesn't remember being involved in, today would be no different...  
  
....  
  
"Do not try to tell me you had nothing to do with this when even your eyes match the color of the very hole in the sky!" Cassandra said forcefully while she grabbed the back of Xaviel's head and forced him to look up at her.  
  
Xaviel was unable to look his accuser in the eyes.  He spoke under his breath in a tone uncharacteristically timid while contemplating Cassandra's words and being frightened by what he may have done, "My...  eyes? But they've always...  my eyes have always been this color.  I- I...  don't know why they look like..."  Then Xaviel's eyes seemed to transform from fear to certainty.  He looked straight into Cassandra's eyes and his voice was now filled with it's typical resolve as he thought about how this situation was still taking place and innocent people were still threatened.  "I don't know what happened.  I don't remember.  I may be responsible.  I may not be.  Right now, I don't care and I care not about my own fate.  I will submit myself to your judgment but while you owe me nothing.  I must ask of you one thing, Cassandra."  
  
Cassandra was almost shaken just by the strength she saw in Xaviel's eyes and how it felt as if he was gazing at her soul while sharing his fully and completely with her.  She couldn’t even bring herself to verbally respond to him due to the sudden awe she felt, but her expression indicated a willingness to hear Xaviel's request.  
  
"Cassandra, all I ask is that you let me try to close this 'Breach' you spoke of.  I cannot- No.  I will not complacently accept judgment upon me while the thing that claimed the lives of so many good people still exists and threatens to claim more.  Attempt to deny me this humble request and, The Maker as my witness, I will fight with everything in me through as many of you as I must until either I have fallen or until I've closed the breach in the sky!"


End file.
